Turbulento
by KarouDorakon
Summary: Emma atrae la mala suerte constantemente y su vida no ha resultado lo que esperaba por lo que intenta suicidarse ahogándose en un río, sin embargo sus intentos se ven arruinados por un ángel salvador quien, sin interés real en ella, salva su vida y la obliga a vivir con sus antiguos problemas y algunos nuevos en un mundo sobrenatural.


Hola, este es un fanfic de Twilight/Crepúsculo, pero probablemente tendrá poca interacción con los Cullens, al menos lo que lelvo pensado; el personaje principal, "Emma", es creado por mí. Sé que no es muy largo pero espero que les guste, dejen sus opiniones para así poder seguir mejorando.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El ángel. La muerte y la vida fría.**

* * *

Conocía bien aquella sensación, la primera vez tenía tres años, la segunda seis, y desde aquel entonces soñaba con ello al menos una vez al mes. Por fuera la tranquilidad era infinita, todo era suave mientras flotaba y se hundía a la deriva, aún cuando el agua estaba ligeramente alterado. Por dentro estaba en llamas. El pecho le ardía como si e lugar de agua fresca, aquello que bajaba por su vía aérea fuese algún tipo de veneno corrosivo, sus ojos permanecía cerrados a pesar de la urgencia instintiva que atormentaba a su cuerpo, tenía ganas de llorar, en parte por la desesperación y en parte por el alivio, mientras esperaba que la oscuridad llegase y junto a ella el sueño. Con el cuerpo aún adolorido por el impacto del salto Emma se ahogaba en la corriente alborotada de un río solitario, esperando a por la muerte. Y la muerte llegaría.

La muerte que llegó a Emma no fue la muerte que esperaba, tenía la forma eterna de un niño pálido que, con la velocidad de un cohete, la sacó del agua refunfuñando. Su piel era fría como el hielo, o quizá era la piel dela propia Emma tras los efectos del calor abandonando su cuerpo, el contacto la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, eso y el encontrarse siendo rescatada, cosa que no quería ni esperaba. Entre arcadas y convulsiones que su cuerpo enviaba en un intento de sacar toda el agua de sus pulmones fue que lo vio; al principio pensó que era un ángel, el ángel de la muerte. Estaba empapado y brillaba como una estrella, con el ceño fruncido a medio metro de ella y la mirada enfadada perdida aún en el fondo del río, no parecía pertenecer al mismo mundo. Cuando habló, su voz suave e hipnótica casi parecía desentonar en contraste a sus palabras.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso Jane?- El ángel soltó un bufido exasperado e intentó exprimir un poco de agua de su capa negra. " _Sí, el ángel de la muerte debe ser, sólo la muerte usaría esa capa al medio día, sólo la muerte se daría un chapuzón con aquello cual traje de baño_ " -¿Cuando te volviste una adicta a la adrenalina? En serio, cuando dijiste que estabas aburrida, yo jamás...- Y entonces el ángel la miró, sus ojos color escarlata parecieron volverse más grandes, Emma entonces supo que era la primera vez que la veía de verdad, la primera vez que la miraba con atención y se daba cuenta de que ella no era esa tal Jane. El chico se levantó con la rapidez de un parpadeo y miró a su alrededor, la castaña no tenía fuerza para hacer lo mismo, su intento de suicidio la había dejado exhausta y sólo podía levantar la cabeza para seguir el movimiento del muchacho, el resto de ella se encontraba tendido en el fango. Ella no podía saberlo pero el latido de su corazón martillaba en la mente del ángel, el que siguiera viva lo torturaba tanto como a ella misma, salvarla nunca había sido su intención pero ahora sentía que no podía dejarla ahí para morir, en otra ocasión quizá el mismo la hubiera lanzado de vuelta al río, pero no esta vez, esta vez era distinto. El sonido del aire siendo cortado debió haber obligado a Emma a voltear el rostro y mirar al lado contrario pero estaba demasiado concentrada en el chico para que otra cosa le interesara, al menos hasta que aquello que había provocado el río hablara.

-Veo que has "pescado" la cena, hermano.- Era una chica, su voz infantil y ligeramente aburrida incluso cuando parecía estar diciendo una broma. Era hermosa, tanto como su hermano, aún cuando parecía una niña pequeña no mayor de los catorce o quince en el rostro e incluso menor en su cuerpo andrógino, y brillaba como un diamante en los lugares que la capa negra no cubría, ella estaba del todo seca.

-No, ella no. - A pesar de que no hablaba con dureza aquellas palabras parecieron ofender a su hermana

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué no?- Aún confundida parecía intentar salvar la situación, negándose rotundamente a que su propio hermano intentara darle un no por respuesta - ¿No te gusta el sabor a pescado? ¿Demasiada agua en sus pulmones? Te entiendo, no se ve en absoluto apetitosa abarrada de lodo y con esa cara de "No he comido en días" pero...

-No, Jane, te he dicho que ella no. No quiero que ella muera.

Después de aquello hubo un silencio, en el rostro de Jane se podía observar lo ridículo que aquello le sonaba, que su hermano, la muerte hermosa a los ojos de Emma, quisiera conservar a aquella desconocida con vida carecía de sentido, Emma por su parte frunció el ceño al escuchar sus palabras ¿Por qué? Ella quería morir ¿Por qué no podía respetar su decisión? No tenía una buena vida a la cual volver después de eso, estaba harta de ver como todo se desmoronaba, aquella salida era su única esperanza.

-Tu arruinaste mi muerte ¿Por qué?- Su voz salió áspera y débil, tenía ganas de toser y llorar y estaba segura de que se notaba, nada dulce o angelical. El ángel guardó silencio, al principio Emma creyó que quizá no había sido escuchada pero Jane le demostró lo contrario

-¿Tú salvaste su vida y te rehúsas a que sea la cena? Nosotros no damos segundas oportunidades, Alec ¿Qué crees que haces?- Se había acercado a él para enfrentarlo pasando a la humana por alto.

-No puedo Jane,y tampoco estoy feliz con ello pero no puedo hacerlo, es que ella - Guardó silencio, fue su hermana la que preguntó lo que también Emma estaba pensando.

-¡¿Ella qué?!

\- Ella es igual a ti.

No, no lo era, por supuesto que no lo era. Emma había escuchado a "Alec" cuando dijo que eran parecidas pero no podía concebir tal idea, Jane era hermosa, sí, ambas eran castañas, y quizá tras casi morir ahogada ella se veía tan pálida como la encapuchada pero sus ojos eran distintos y Jane irradiaba algo sobrehumano, algo que te invitaba a sentir miedo y admiración a pesar de ser definitivamente menor. Emma tenía diecisiete recién cumplidos, Jane a lo mucho tendría quince.

-No, no lo es- Tampoco Jane pensaba que se parecieran, incluso en su rostro podía verse lo mucho que la idea le repugnaba.

-Claro que sí, trata de recordar. Así te veías tú cuando los otros niños de la aldea nos molestaban, antes de que todo pasara. Ella se ve mayor pero...

-Yo ya no soy esa persona, Alec. Esa persona ya no existe.

-Entonces es igual a un fantasma. Una memoria de alguien que solía ser mi hermana, me rehúso a ser el responsable de que desaparezca- Emma estaba frustrada, siempre había atraído la mala suerte y justo ahora, que tenía la intención de acabar con todo, la mala suerte volvía en la forma de un devoto hermano que arruinaba su intento de morir ante la posibilidad de que alguien que le recordaba a su querida hermana resultara herido. " _Yo no soy tu hermana_ " quería decir " _Déjame tranquila_ ".

Jane soltó un bufido, murmuró algo parecido a "Esto es estúpido y aburrido" y "Quiero volver a Volterra" y se alejó de Alec y Emma. Alec miró hacia abajo y se encontró con la mirada de la castaña, no había cariño en sus ojos, apenas un poco de compasión, no parecía ser alguien que acabara de salvar su vida pero lo era. La pobre chica no sólo estaba molesta y confundida, también se encontraba extremadamente débil por lo que, justo después del largo silencio, cuando Alec volvió a prestarle atención de verdad y se agachó con los ojos muy abiertos para preguntarle algo, ella ya estaba por perder el conocimiento.

No fue su nombre lo que le preguntó, fue, de hecho, una de las razones por las que había saltado. Acercó su mano inconscientemente al tórax de Emma con una mirada confundida.

-¿Estás...? - Y entonces todo se volvió negro.


End file.
